NCIS McGee's Wedding
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: This is my take on McGee's wedding there will be ups and downs and fun had by all and a few surprises
1. Chapter 1

NCIS McGee's wedding.

A/N this is the story of how McGee's wedding should have gone. Ziva's not dead and i introduce some new characters.

Chapter 1 Mom and Old Friends.

McGee finished another day at the office as senior field agent of team Gibbs. When a older women dark brown hair.

"Timothy McGee your getting married in a week and your working!" Jenny McGee yelled.  
Tim looked up and saw his mother standing there

"Mom what are you doing here?" Tim asked in shock.  
Gibbs Nicholas Torres, Alexandra Quinn and Eleanor Bishop all looked at this women who was yelling at McGee.

"i came to see you its a week before your wedding and your working." turning to Gibbs

"listen old Man i dont care who you are or what your doing that would make my son work so hard that he cant even take time off before his wedding." Jenny McGee yelled at Gibbs.

"Mom stop it this man is Gibbs my boss and i am working till Wednesday next week before i take time off for the wedding and honeymoon." McGee said.

McGee looked up and saw Leon Vance looking down in shock. as were all the agents in the room some one had the balls to tell Gibbs off wow.

"Gibbs i know your type former Marine" Jenny said turning back to McGee

"Didn't your father teach you anything men like Gibbs are scum." Jenny McGee said to her son.

McGee was getting up set this was why McGee never contacted his mother because like his father she hated were he worked.

"You could be at some of the best companies in the world working for ten times them money your getting here with the degrees you have but instead you what work for Navy cops." Jenny McGee said.

"excuse me but i am the director Leon Vance and you Mrs McGee are being very rude your son is one of the best agents i have had working for me his fit reps and evals are some of the best and he has worked hard to get where he is. i will not have you come in and treat all the hard work he is done like its worthless." Leon Vance.

Vance looked Jenny McGee with an anger in his eyes. How dare this women come into his agency and treat one of his best agents like scum.

"Mom enough get out of here and go to your hotel and i will see you tonight for dinner." McGee said as he signaled for security to come and make her leave.

"DONT YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS I AM YOUR MOTHER" Jenny McGee yelled as two officers escorted her out.

McGee just sat there and went back to work.

as everything went pack to normal Vance looked at McGee.

"Tim are you alright?" Leon asked Tim.

"Yes sir i am fine" Tim said.

"And i thought my family was bad" Torres said to Quinn.

"Boss i am going for some coffee does anyone want?" McGee asked the room all of the shook their heads. and

"Take half an hour and get your head back in the game." Gibbs said to Tim and Tim nodded.  
and left the room.

McGee was walking out side looking at people as he waited for ocoffee. Why did she have to come in and do that? McGee thought

McGee went up to get his coffee and the man saw him and handed him three cups "here you go McGee no charge" he said McGee looked confused "i didnt orders these" McGee said.

Then a voice McGee hadn't heard in a very long time said "No you didn't we did" McGee knew that voice any where There stood Ziva Tony and their daughter Tali all three of them with a smile on their faces Tali in a pram sipping her juice

Ziva hadn't changed much she was just the same but looking at her McGee noticed she was pregant. still in shock McGee could only stare at her "Well probie are you going to say hi or what" Tony said with a laugh Ziva smiled "i know what he needs" Ziva said then came over and slaped the back of his head.  
"Ziva Tony what are you doing here?" Tim asked still in shock.

"You didnt think we would miss your wedding did you probie?" Tony said.

"Your alive how?" McGee asked to Ziva. "My father built an under ground tunnel to another safe house i got out and went to Egypt and stayded there recovering then went to find Tony and Tali" Ziva said. then McGee came and hugged both of them as he grabbed his phone

"Boss you have to come out side right now!" McGee said over the phone

"McGee whats going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Just come and hurry" McGee said and turned his phone off.

Back at NCIS HQ Gibbs got off the phone grabbing his gun "Bishop your with me" Gibbs yelled "whats going on boss" Bishop asked as they went for the elvotatr.  
"Dont know" Gibbs said.

Gibbs and Bishop ran out side and saw Tim standing with Tony and Ziva talking like old times right behind them Gibbz and BIshop was Leon Vance

"What the hell Tony and Ziva" Leon said. Ziva looking up saw Gibbs and Vance and smiled.

A/N i will leave there sorry for my spelling and grammar Please review

Also let me know if i should include the LA or Nola teams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to the one person who reviewed.

Chapter 2 Gibbs"s true Family

Gibbs look at the three best agents he has have trained see them standing there talking and laughing like old times brought a tear to his eyes.

Vance looked at them too with a smile then he turned to Gibbs and saw Gibbs with a tear.

"You have trained them well."

Vance said to Gibbs in a whisper.

Tony looked at Gibbs and smile "McGoo i need your help Ziva and i have decided to write books about our time in Mossad and NCIS and we need your help what do you say are you in?" Tony asked

Tim looked shocked. "Please Tim i have the titel ready 'Crime threw 3'" Ziva said with a smile

Tim looked at Tony and Ziva and smile

Your not joking are you?" Tim asked

Siva and Tony shock there heads.

Just then Bishop came out "Tony is that you?" Eleanor asked.

Tony looked at Elle and turned to Ziva

"Meet your replacement Ziva Eleanor Bishop she is so different then you" Tony said.

Siva went over to her and hugged her "Nice to meet you Eleanor"

Siva said then Ziva went over to Gibbs and hugged him hard

"Gibbs i have missed you" Ziva said to Gibbs

tony couldn't help himself "Yes boss Ziva and i are having another baby and in 5 months you get to meet Kelly DiNozzo" tony said as Ziva hugged Gibbs more.

This just made Gibbs huge Ziva more.

As this was going Delilah was making her way over to see Tim for a surprise lunch date. as she was being pushed over by her uncle she stop and saw what was going over and smile Tim had always talked about Ziva and Tony being his family.

Delilah look up at her uncle Dwayne Cassius Pride also know as King. "Uncle Pride look at them Tim has missed Tony and Ziva so much" Delilah said with a smile

Agent Pride long time friend of Gibbs was not looking at Tim and Ziva and Tony but was looking at Gibbs and smile.

After all the heart ache Gibbs had gone threw Pride could all this was Gibbs"s family.

Pride looked down at his only niece "I have never been prouder of you. you are marrying the best guy i could ever want for you" Pride said with a smile

Delilah started to cry. "Lets go join our family" she said. as Pride pushed her over.

Vance saw Pride coming "Agent Pride what are you doing here?" Vance asked.

"Director Vance i am own a holiday i am up for my niece's wedding" Pride said.

Tim looked over in shock "Agent Pride you didn't tell me Delilah was your niece" Tim said.

Delilah looked at Tim with sorrow in her eyes "Tim don't blame my uncle i asked him not tell you." Delilah said

Tim was getting angry then smile "Its ok you haven't meet some of my family" Tim said.

Just then they heard a scream "ZIVA TONY!" Abby yelled and came over as fast as she could and hugged both of them asking a million questions a second.

"Abby slow down everything with be explained right now i am sure you and Tim have a lot of work to do" Ziva said then she turned to Delilah

"I hope i am invited to the wedding?" Ziva asked.

Delilah nodded. "Of course in fact you can be one of my brides maids my cousin Betty had to pull out because she just broke her leg" Delilah said.

Gibbs looked on with pride turning to Pride "This Pride is my family and now with this wedding makes you family so i can do this" and Gibbs hit Pride on the back of his head.

Everyone including Vance start to laugh.

Vance look at all of then. "All of you get out of here and go take the afternoon off tell the rest of your team Gibbs." Vance said and went back to his office with a smile.

A/N Please review. And forgive my spelling and Grammer


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to the 3 people who posted a review.

A/N I DONT OWN NCIS OR MAKE ANY MONEY OFF IT

Tim took them all back to his and Delilah's apartment.

Tony look around and smile "I like what you have done with the place." Tony said.

"Thnaks we tried to keep your essances as much as posible" Tim said.

Gibbs and Pride who had come in a differnt care came in "I have stakes we can have a Gibbs dinner" Pride said.

Everyone laughed stake and beer the Gibbs Dinner as everyoen called.

McGee whent and grabed the beer from the fridge.

Thats the night was Team Gibbs catching up with beer and stake.

As the night there was bangging from the door "TIMOTHY McGEE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPALINING TO DO!" Jenny McGee yelled.

Tim looked down how could this great thing be recked by his mother. "Mom what are you doing here?" Tim asked as he opened the door.

"After what you did at your office you have the balls to ask me that question."

Delilah looked at McGee and felt sorry for him McGee's mother was a bitch. The few times that they had gone to see her she had critasied McGee to no end.

"Jenny its good to see you" Delilah said as she wheels over.

Jenny turned to Delilah. "Well Miss i hope your happy your happy you and that S.O.B Gibbs has turned my son into a disrepcting prick!" Jenny yelled.

Everyone in the room just looked at her in shock.  
Pride who hadnt know McGee long couldnt believe what he heard from this women.

"Listen women i dont know who you are but you wont disrepect my neicie or Gibbs as for TIm he is the most repcted agent i know to there is no one better to marrry Delilah then him and i wont have you coming in and treating him like crap" Pride said.

Jenny looked at Pride who shock and anger

"listen I dont care who you are but the fact that your related to that whore of a women that my pathitc son is going to marry shows that you are not better then they are." Jenny said to Pride

Turning back to Tim "Tim dont do this you can marry someone much better in fact i have 3 women ready to date you just leave this hussy and your job and come with me" Jenny said.

TIm was getting really angry "FIRST YOU COME INTO MY OFFICE AND ABUSE GIBBS AND ME THEN YOU COME TO MY PLACE AND DISREPCT THE WOMEN I LOVE AND HER FAMILY. YOU DONT GET IT DO YOU BITCH I LOVE DELILAH I WILL MARRY HER AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT." McGee yelled at her

Just then Sarah walked in seeing the stand off she sighted like the old days "Mom what are you doing here?" Sarah asked

Jenny looked at her daughter and smile "Good your here Sarah you can cnvince you brother to call off the wedding" Jenny said.

Sarah looked at her mom. "Are you kidding me they are perfect for each other. Truth be told i wasn't sure at first but they have proven it too me by what they have been threw." Sarah said.  
Sarah went over and gave Delilah a hug. "well looks like the navy is going to have lots of crimes tomorrrow since the best team is here having fun" Sarah said with a laugh.

Jenny was looking at her daughter with anger "DIDNT YOUR FATHER TEACH YOU ANYTHING BOTH OF YOU A DISCRACES TO HIS LEGAUCY." Jenny yelled.

Ziva watch this fight go on looking at Tim and Sarah both them had been friends even tho she hadnt seen both them in while Ziva knew she must act.

Coming over with her hand on her hip "Listen bitch i dont care if your their mother to me you are a bitch Tim, Sarah and Delilah have been the best people i have known for a long time even tho i havent been a ggreat friend to them they have still been there for me. now you have to leave or my gun will go off." Ziva said in a calm but deadly voice.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee knew that voice and were afraid that was the i dont care voice Ziva had.

McGee grabbed Delilah and whispered "Stand back hoeny your about to see why even Gibbs is afraid of Ziva."

Delilah looked at Tim "Wha could happen?" She asked Tim.

Jenny took one look at her and saw the star of David necklase.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FMAILY YOU JEW WHORE SO YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO ISERAL AND BE A WHORE YOU ARE." Jenny yelled back

"Ziva remember your caring our child" Tony said from the dinning table.

Ziva was now pissed and grabbed Jenny's hand and fliped her over head and onto the coffie table breaking it hard anything else could happen Jenny was up and throwing punches at the women and kicks.

Everyone just watched as Ziva and Jenny went at it in hand to hand combat.

"My grandfather served at in the SS in WW2 he always said it was the Jews fault that they lost and that they should have killed more." Jenny yelled as they fought

Ziva was ffight her harderest "So your a NAZI i am not suprised" ZIva said.

Tim looked on in horroa "MOM STOP THIS" Tim yelled.

"NOT UNTIL I DEAL WITH THIS JEW WHORE." Jenny yelled.

then the hole team got up and pointed their guns at her but before the could act

Had his mother on the gournd and was handcuffing her

"TIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING I AM YOUR MOTHER" Jenny yelled.

"Your under arrest for asluting a fedral officer" Tim said and read her rights to her.

This shocked everyone.

A/N I will leave it there. Please forgive my spelling and grammar. and please review


End file.
